Silence i can hear you breathing
by Sukichan111
Summary: hikaru went missing and now Kaoru finds himself and the others traped at the hands of his kidnapper they must struggle to surviveKaoru must fight for his life and his lovers life as his worst nightmares come true.....could He really cost Hikaru his life
1. missing

I ran down the muddy street "HIKARU" I screamed as the rain picked up.

This was bad I couldn't find him.

"Hikaru" I screamed again.

I ran as my heart kicked against my chest.

It was dark now.

"Hika-chan" Honey called from somewhere nearby.

The whole club was out looking for him.

The lighting struck.

Haruhi fell into my arms crying.

"Go home" I smiled faintly at her.

"I'm s-sorry" she nodded taking off.

It was better she wasn't in this storm.

I made it to the center of the woods.

Tamaki and the others were there now.

"There's a house just up there a few ways" Honey smiled.

"We'll look again when it's light" Kyoya added.

"I'll walk you guys there but then I'm gonna keep looking" I smiled as we started walking.

The house was 2 stories high and weather beaten.

Tamaki knocked on the door.

An old woman answered.

"My goodness" she gasped.

"Ma'am" I whispered "My brother is missing" I finished.

Her blue eyes hardened on me……as if she'd seen me before.

"Come in children" She smiled warmly.

The others walked in quickly.

"You too" She turned to me grabbing me by the wrist.

She had a death grip.

Now I was next to Kyoya who was staring at the arm of the couch.

"What is it" I whispered.

Then I saw it to.

Thin strands of red hair on the arm of the couch.

I gasped lightly.

"Ma'am" I whispered.

The freaky woman turned to me "yes"

"Have you ever heard the name Hitachiin" I asked clenching my fists.

"You're looking for your twin" she asked.

"Yes he's important to me" I whispered.

"I see" she said softly.

Tamaki walked over to her.

"Have you seen him" the blond king asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but y'all welcome to stay till y'all find him" she whispered.

"Thank you Ma'am" Tamaki smiled.


	2. your warm breath

I was then led to my room.

I rested my head on the pillow.

Not that I could really go to sleep.

Not when I didn't know where my lover is.

The rain was still beating down hard on the window.

There was a barn out back it was a strange little barn.

Something about it gave me the chills.

I saw the hall way light flick off.

I sat up and tip toed over to the door.

There were more people here now.

An old man and a man who looked about 20 years old.

I tip toed down the hall and out the back door.

The rain was pouring.

I ran bare foot through the mud and to the shed.

I pulled open the large red door.

There was a little bit of light.

There was a bulb dangling from a wire from the ceiling.

There were at least 3 to 4 lights like that.

It was dark and it smelled horrible.

It smelled like death.

I walked towards the back of the barn.

My hands flew over my mouth.

Hikaru was chained up with his hands above his head, his back against the barn wall and his feet off the ground.

His shirt was bloody and unbuttoned.

Jagged cuts ran down his pale chest.

His head was tilted his cheek rested on his arm and his eyes were closed.

I walked closer.

I was sure he was dead.

I touched his pale blood covered cheek with my finger tips.

"My god" I gasped.

I wanted to cry but I'd forgotten how.

Was he really dead?

I leaned over to his pale lips.

His warm breath fell over me.

He was alive.


	3. my reason to live

"Hikaru" I whispered lovingly.

His golden eyes opened slowly.

He blinked a few times.

"Baby" he whispered.

"I'm not Haruhi" I tried to joke….not the best time.

He frowned.

"Lover I'm here" I whispered.

My hand cupped his cheek.

"G-get out of here" he choked out with a cough.

"What no" I protested.

"Kaoru I'm o-okay j-j-just go" he hissed.

His cheeks were stained with blood and…..tears.

"You've been crying" I whispered tenderly.

"No" he jerked his head away.

"Hikaru" I whispered.

"Kaoru go" he bowed his head "I'll be okay" he finished.

"NO" I yelled.

"Damn it Kaoru could ya be any louder" he hissed with cold eyes.

I flinched "sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it….Kaoru if I lost you…my god I'd kill myself" he looked up at me with soft warm eyes.

I didn't understand how he could sound so loving and say things like he'd kill himself.

"Don't say that" I whispered touching his face.

"You're my reason to keep living now. The only reason I'm still alive now. If you die I'm going with ya Kaoru, lover please" he whispered as my face came a bit closer to his.

"Okay, promise you'll be here in the morning" I whispered.

"Yes" his hot breath made my head spin.

I went to back up.

"Kaoru" He smiled a half smile…..his host club smile.

"I need one more thing" he whispered.

"Anything" I replied.

"Kiss me…..I'll make it out of here if I know your waiting for me" he smirked.

I loved this about him he was in so much pain and could still smile and joke.

I leaned over and lightly touched my lips to his.

His head jerked forward making the kiss more urgent.

His lips moved against mine.

He pulled away.

"It's not medicine but it sure worked" he faked a smile.

I nodded "I love you"

"I love you more" he whispered.


	4. Hows our dog

I ran back to the house and in through the back door,

I was so happy he was alive.

I was pissed with his condition though.

I ran up stairs and into Kyoya's room.

I burst through the white door and jumped up onto him.

"Wake up" I whispered.

His eyes opened.

"Kaoru" he hissed.

"These people are psycho killers" I hissed into his face.

"I know" he whispered sitting up.

"I found him" I whispered back.

"Something wrong boys" the old man asked standing in the door way.

"No sir, I had a nightmare" I whispered.

"Fine then but y'all better get in bed" the old man hissed walking down the hall.

"I know you found him" Kyoya whispered under his breath.

"How" I asked.

"You're covered in blood" he stated the obvious.

"I'm scared" Honey whined holding Mori's hand as the two of them walked in.

Mori sat down on the ledge of the bed and he cradled Honey in his arms like a child.

I stroked Honey's pale cheek with my finger tips.

Tamaki walked past the door not noticing us.

I followed him silently without his knowledge.

I pressed against the wall and watched the woman slice Tamaki's head off with a knife.

The boss's head rolled across the floor and over to me.

I covered my mouth and held back the gag that tried to escape my pale lips.

I tried not to scream.

Suddenly I was looking at the hem of the old lady's brown dress and her black shoes.

"I suggest y'all get back in bed so y'all don't wind up like your brother" she hissed grabbing me up by a hand full of my red hair.

She held me up to her face.

"So help me god child I will kill you" she spit in my face.

"Let me go" I begged.

"Your brother and his making it through tonight depend on your behavior" She hissed.

I struggled but she just dropped me.

"And y'all better stay out of my barn" she turned and walked away.

I ran back to the room.

I through myself to the bed and cried into the pillow.

I probably just signed Hikaru death contract.

I cried harder.

I couldn't sleep.

How would you feel about sleeping in my position?

Would you do it?

No.

Didn't think so.

I saw the sun in the sky from my window.

"Come to breakfast" the old woman called to us.

I walked hesitantly down the hall with the others.

We sat down with the old woman, the old man, and the younger 20 year old looking man.

The plate in front of me had bacon, eggs, and toast on it.

I watched her serve the others then she dumped the rest into one bull.

"Jared" She smiled.

The younger looking man looked up.

"Yeah Ma" he smiled back.

"Take this out to the barn and feed the dog" she handed him the bull.

"Bull shit" I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me" the old man looked at me.

"T-thank you" I faked a smile.

"I'm Amy and this is my husband Clyde and Jared is my son" she smiled.

"I'm H-Honey" Honey choked softly.

"I'm Takashi" Mori whispered pulling Honey into his lap.

"I'm Kaoru" I hissed.

"Kyoya" He finished off.

Jared walked back in.

"How well behaved was our dog" Amy asked with a smirk.

"He wouldn't eat…..but he managed to kick the plate from my hands" he whispered thinking I couldn't hear him.

I stood up and slammed my fist down on the table cracking my plate.

Food flew everywhere.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE FUCKING SICK" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a stern look.

Jared walked at me.

Honey jumped but Mori held him.

"Listen you" Amy hissed.


	5. scar

Jared slammed me hard into the wall.

"NO" His mother hissed.

Jared turned "what Ma" he asked.

"No his brother won't do as we ask unless he's alive" she reminded him.

He let me down.

"Take him to the barn" she smirked "Let him see his brother" she finished.

I jerked away and Jared followed me as I ran to the barn.

I ran through the doors and right to Hikaru.

I fell to my knees.

The blood dripped from his blood covered body.

He was alive I could see that.

They'd cut him up a lot more.

"K-Kao" he choked.

I stood up scared to touch him…..scared to hurt him.

His eyes were fogged with confusion and death.

"I'm so sorry" I said with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I laid a hand on either side of his face.

"So sorry" I cried.

"N-No" he whimpered.

"It's all my fault your hurt" I cried harder.

"Sh….Sh….Sh….your wrong" he whispered softly through his pain.

I placed soft kisses all over his face.

"Well kid you saw your brother" Jared laughed.

"Bastered" I hissed under my breath.

I ran at him.

He dogged my punch and kneed me in the stomach.

I watched wide eyes as the blood fell from my mouth to the floor.

He flung me to the ground and my world went black.

**_Hikaru point of view_**

My whole body wracked with pain.

Kaoru was still passed out on the medal table they'd strapped him to.

"Kaoru" I whispered.

I was a horrible excuse for a brother…..and a lover.

He's about to die and I can't do anything.

My Kaoru is slipping through my fingers and I can't stop it.

Over the next couple days they fed Kaoru and made me eat.

They cleaned and healed my wounds.

I didn't know why though.

"Close the door" Amy walked in and her son closed the door.

"Let Hikaru down" she ordered.

He unlocked my chains and I fell to the floor.

I hadn't stood in so long the wait was hard to support.

"You want your brother so bad, take him" Amy smirked.

I touched Kaoru's pale cheek.

I hadn't been able to touch him in a while.

His skin was soft and warm.

"Now to pay for your sins" Amy smiled.

I looked up.

"Hurt him" she smirked.

"What" I gasped.

"Take this dagger and carve your name into his chest" she held up a sliver dagger.

"No" I yelled.

Kaoru's eyes opened.

"Lover" he whispered.

I turned and laid my lips down on his.

Amy grabbed a handful of my hair and through me backwards.

"happened before mm Kaoru" Amy giggled at him.

He struggled.

Amy held the dagger to my throat "Do it or I'll kill you" she ordered.

"I'd rather die than hurt him" I hissed.

"Oh really now" She jumped up and held the dagger to Kaoru's throat.

My eyes grew wide and I jumped up.

"No" I yelled.

She slit his cheek with the knife and he cried out in pain.

"Do it he's suffering" she smiled stabbing the knife through his right hand.

"NO MORE" I cried out.

"Do it" she ordered.

"F-fine I'll do it" I whispered taking the knife.

I touched the sharp blade to Kaoru's pale skin.

'I'm so sorry" I cried "But you half to live" I whispered finally letting my tears fall.

I cut a line down his chest and he screamed a muffled scream.

I cut another line then another finishing the H in my name.

'something wrong Hikaru" Amy smirked.

"Go to hell" I cried.

Kaoru bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream.  
"Hikaru its okay it doesn't hurt" he lied with a pained expression on his face.

I finished the I-K-A-R-U as fast as I could.

I didn't want him to suffer long.

I cried as I stared at my blood covered hands.

Amy chuckled.

I turned and drove the knife through her shoulder.

"FUCK OFF" I hissed.

She fell to the ground holding her bloody shoulder.

Jared had left the barn about 5 minutes ago.

I turned and untied Kaoru.

"I'm so sorry" I cried.

His lisp slammed down on mine.

"Shut up" he whispered against my lips.

Honey came running with Mori hauling the old man on his shoulder.

"Kao-Chan" Honey cried.

I drove the knife through the old woman's heart.

"Now who's the dog" I smirked ripping it out.

Mori threw the old man's body on top of his wife's.

I pulled Kaoru on to my back.

"Mori take him to some where safe" I whispered as Mori took my unconscious lover into his arms.

"Take honey to" I noted.

"Kyoya and me can take this guy" I smiled.

"You come back to us asshole" Mori smirked.

"Yeah jack butt you come back to us" honey smiled as they ran off.

**_Kaoru's POV_**

I woke up to a loud beeping noise.

Hikaru, Kyoya , Mori, Honey, and Haruhi were sitting around me.

Hikaru was holding my hand.

"Your safe now" he smiled.

I nodded.

Haruhi placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Your okay" she smiled.

Honey hugged me.

**_At the Hitachiin house_**

"Shut up and kiss me" I breathed pulling him close.

I moaned is name.

"I love you so much" he bit my ear.

His lips slammed down on mine.

**_Hikaru POV_**

My fingers ran over his scared chest.

I kissed the scare.

He settled into my arms and his breathing evened out.

Silence fell over the room and all I could feel was Kaoru breathing in as I breathed out.

All I could hear was his heart playing its lullaby made only for me.

Because he was my lover and mine alone and so ill never let him go.


End file.
